marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiaying (Earth-1010)
By 1983, Jiaying was the mother figure of those Inhumans who emerged confused after Terrigenesis. Her power of longevity allowed her to help many generations of young Inhumans adapt to their metamorphosis. One such person was Gordon, who lost his eyes upon emergence from the mist. She calmed him and got him to control his newfound power of teleportation. Jiaying fell in love with Calvin Zabo, a medic who opened a clinic in the village. Since his Chinese was poor, she helped with translations. On July 2, 1988, the couple had a baby girl they named Daisy, to whom she often sang the song Daisy Bell. The pair lived together in her village in the Hunan Province of China, where she was considered a village elder, since the locals were aware of her unusual nature and true age. Found by HYDRA In 1989, Jiaying was one of the elders of the Chinese village where the Diviner was found, and was among those who were brought to Austria by HYDRA operatives operating within S.H.I.E.L.D.. After Reinhardt learned that she was alive and physically unaged, he was finally able to experiment on her. She died as a result of the subsequent surgery, which involved the removal of her organs and bodily fluids. Although Reinhardt was unable to find out why she survived touching the Diviner, the experimentation was still beneficial to him, as he was able to use her DNA to regress his body back to a younger age. Unbeknownst to Reinhardt, the body of Jiaying was discovered by her husband, who swore vengeance on the people who he thought had killed her. In desperation, Zabo stitched her corpse back up, leaving scars on her face and body, and let her healing powers bring her back to life. After all their failed efforts to find their missing daughter, and knowing that Zabo was the one who lost her, Jiaying decided to leave him and return to her people. Leader Eventually, Jiaying became the leader of the Inhumans living in Afterlife, a settlement established to hide them from the rest of the world. During Jiaying's leadership, Eva Belyakov decided that her daughter Katya, who was living in the outside world, should be exposed to the Terrigen Mist and undergo Terrigenesis without the proper mental conditioning Inhuman children usually get. To this end, she stole some Terrigen Crystals, and used the crystals on her daughter, who went insane. The two were ultimately killed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Jiaying took that incident as a lesson that she would teach her own daughter upon reunification. As leader, Jiaying kept a genealogy of the Inhumans, that she allowed no one else to see. She booby-trapped the book with a Terrigen Crystal so that no human could access the book and know every Inhuman who had ever been to Afterlife. Every few decades, elders of Afterlife would allow Jiaying to absorb their life forces, thus killing them, to keep her alive and continue the traditions of the Inhumans. Jiaying would beg them not to make such a sacrifice, but she would become convinced to do this for the good of her people. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May went to Mexico City to obtain information about Skye's parents from Richard Lumley, the only living agent with first hand knowledge of Skye's origins. According to Lumley, in 1991, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was assigned to extract an 0-8-4 from a village in the Hunan Province. The team was massacred along with the entire village except for a baby. A second team that included Lumley and Linda Avery was sent to investigate. They learned that the villagers were killed by monsters seeking their child. Coulson and May did not tell Skye that her mother might be a monster. Upon learning that Grant Ward might know her origin, Skye talked to him while he was imprisoned in Vault D. According to Ward, when Skye was a baby, a group of HYDRA agents came to the small Chinese village, attempting to abduct her. Her mother attempted to protect her and was killed in the struggle. When Skye's father discovered what had happened, he went into a murderous rage and slaughtered everyone in the village. Family Reunion Calvin Zabo told Skye her origins and that he knew Daniel Whitehall killed his wife in 1989, when they were reunited by Grant Ward in the Ponce de León Theater‏‎ in San Juan. He explained that he was working for Whitehall to see Skye and to exact his revenge for her mother. Whitehall forced Skye, at gunpoint, to touch the Diviner; when he saw that she was not petrified by the artifact, he told her that her mother could touch it as well. He revealed to her that her mother did not age physically over time and wondered if Skye had this power as well. He contemplated experimenting on her to learn the answer. After Skye's arrival at the Inhuman settlement known as Afterlife, Jiaying confronted her but without revealing that she was her mother. Jiaying stopped Skye from hurting Raina, who was also in Afterlife, and offered to be Skye's trainer and to help her with the transition to her new life after Terrigenesis. Jiaying was then teleported by Gordon to the sealed room of Calvin Zabo, where she thanked and hugged him for keeping his promise to reunite her with their daughter and helping her fulfill her potential in becoming an Inhuman. However, when Zabo asked her if he could leave his prison to see her, Jiaying refused him. Jiaying helped Skye with controlling her powers, first watching her start a controlled avalanche, and then to vibrate the water in glasses, playing different notes. However, Skye shattered the glasses, and this caused her to pour out the story of her early years in foster homes, and the feeling that no place was truly home. Jiaying listened, shocked, as her daughter told her that she did not even know the day of her birth. Finally, Jiaying told Skye that her birthday was July 2d, and described the day for her, revealing that she was her mother, and had searched for her for years. Jiaying then asked Skye not to reveal their relationship to anyone yet, telling her the story of how Eva Belyakov stole Terrigen Crystals for her daughter, Katya, despite her lack of mental preparation for Terrigenesis. She related the results of Katya's transformation, and the fact that this experience caused the Inhumans to dislike those who go through the process with the proper preparation, as Skye had done, and that their relationship would be looked upon suspiciously. Then Jiaying asked Skye for a favor; she wanted her to have dinner with her father Calvin Zabo. Though Skye was hesitant to do so, the three had dinner together. Jiaying asked Zabo to tell Skye about the day of her birth, as they sat and talked. Jiaying made the suggestion to Calvin Zabo that he should leave Afterlife in order to retrieve his belongings. However, she did not tell him that Gordon was to leave him there and not return. Later, as she and Gordon discussed Raina's newfound powers, Skye entered. Gordon left, and Skye asked if she could talk. Jiaying agreed, and Skye asked if sending Calvin Zabo away was really a good idea; Jiaying told her that it was necessary. Later, Skye came to her, and asked if she could go with Zabo to Milwaukee in an attempt to "soften the blow". Jiaying was reluctant, but agreed to let Skye go. However, she assigned Lincoln Campbell to watch over and protect Skye. Jiaying heard Raina cry out in her sleep; knowing of her powers, Jiaying waited for her to wake up. When she did, Jiaying asked about her dream, but was interrupted by Gordon's return. Hearing Calvin Zabo's voice, she went outside. Zabo was angry, and Jiaying listened as he ranted about her attempted abandonment. Zabo revealed that Skye was their daughter, and Jiaying watched as people started to whisper. Skye asked where Lincoln was, and Gordon attempted to retrieve him, but barely escaped HYDRA. Later, Jiaying was in her office when Skye asked about a rescue attempt for Lincoln. Jiaying told her that there would be no rescue. After Raina convinced Gordon to take Skye to S.H.I.E.L.D., Jiaying went to Zabo's room, jokingly commenting on how he had been pacing up and down to calm down and asked him to walk with her. Zabo apologised for his earlier outburst, Jiaying explained that she felt it was simply too dangerous to keep Zabo in Afterlife but she decided to allow him to stay for the time being. She asked him about Raina, and Calvin Zabo warned her of Raina's dangerous traits. She visited Raina again, and asked her why she convinced Skye to go to Campbell, Raina insisted she had not convinced her to go but simply told her what would happen, Jiaying informed her that from now on any decision involving her gift would go through her. Raina began questioning Jiaying's leadership when she had a vision. Jiaying tried to calm Raina as she told her of a vision that would change the world forever. When Raina had a vision of a Kree Stone which could prove deadly to the Inhumans, Gordon rushed to inform Jiaying. She explained to Raina the history of the stone and how the Kree had built it to destroy the Inhumans after they declared them to be abominations. Jiaying ordered Gordon to locate it, and Raina offered to help, as she could recognize the area it was being stored in from her vision; Jiaying agreed and ordered them to find it. Jiaying called Calvin Zabo into her office to discuss Raina once again, wishing to know if she was truly dangerous. Zabo briefly lost his temper when thinking about if Raina ever hurt his family, threatening to rip out Raina's heart if she did, but he quickly calmed down. Zabo went on to tell her how he had met Raina was a homeless child with no family and had witnessed her turning from resourceful and clever to manipulative and selfish. He told her that he had never known Raina to not want something, leading Jiaying to ask what he believed she wanted now. When Gordon and Raina returned, having successfully located the Kree Stone in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, they began discussing their next step, with Calvin Zabo joining in on the discussion, much to Gordon's annoyance. Zabo insisted he should be involved as their daughter was currently still at S.H.I.E.L.D. and was likely in danger. As tensions rose, Zabo accused Raina of putting on an act to control them and cause chaos. Jiaying managed to calm the situation and assured them that they would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their civilization. She spoke to one of the residents of Afterlife, who gave her one of the Terrigen Crystals that had been grown by the Inhumans, ready to be used as a precaution. Gordon then returned with Skye and Lincoln Campbell, who had been saved from HYDRA by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jiaying sent Campbell to be checked up in the recovery room while she spoke to Skye about what happened. Skye informed her that Phil Coulson wished to speak with her and bring a peace between them, insisting that she should as Coulson was a good man and worth speaking to. Jiaying informed Calvin Zabo that S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming to get his view on the matter, Zabo immediately lost control of his temper at the thought and smashed a table, although he immediately apologized. Jiaying asked him if he believed she could trust S.H.I.E.L.D., although Zabo made it clear he despised S.H.I.E.L.D. and especially Coulson, he knew that Coulson did care greatly for their daughter. When she asked Zabo about the Index, Zabo appeared horrified at the idea, telling her that S.H.I.E.L.D. would brand them and take away her power. He suggested she use her power to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. and shoot their plans from the skies, but she insisted that that was not what Skye would want. Jiaying said that her people would never follow her blindly into a war, but Zabo insisted that he would. She lovingly told him that his boldness had not diminished with age, and he was still the man she fell in love with, but she had changed. Seeing no choice, Zabo suggested that she hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a gesture of good faith, allowing him to protect his family. Gordon later came into Jiaying's office and informed her that Raina was seemingly plotting to overthrow her leadership. Jiaying, Gordon, Skye and a team of Inhumans stormed into Raina's room to confront her. Jiaying told her that while many would call her transformation a curse, they called it a gift, so she was not defined by the way she looked. She told her that she had used her powers to manipulate and control all those around her and taken advantage of her good faith. Although Raina tried to convince them she was telling the truth, Jiaying did not believe her and ordered her to be locked inside her room so she could decide her fate once S.H.I.E.L.D. had gone. Shortly afterwards, Robert Gonzales arrived at Afterlife instead of Phil Coulson. When Skye questioned this, Gonzales insisted he was there with the same intentions of S.H.I.E.L.D., Gonzales then asked why Calvin Zabo was present and Jiaying explained that she was willing to give him to S.H.I.E.L.D. as they had willingly returned Skye and Lincoln Campbell to them. She asked Skye to take Zabo to S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could begin her meeting with Gonzales. As they began talking, Gonzales explained that he had heard the stories of what HYDRA and Daniel Whitehall had done to her all those years before, and told her he had his own scars from HYDRA, indicating his damaged leg. He tried to explain that S.H.I.E.L.D. was different to HYDRA by giving Jiaying a gift of a necklace which had been found in Whitehall's office after Phil Coulson had killed him. Jiaying recognized the necklace as one she had intended to give to her daughter as a child. Gonzales went on to explain that S.H.I.E.L.D. simply wished to protect innocent people from the bad people who gained powers and said he wished to do this by meeting Jiaying's people and keeping a record of them, so they could always be there if they ever tried to harm the innocent. Disgusted by the idea, Jiaying offered Gonzales her own gift, a Terrigen Crystal, calling it a piece of their history. She began explaining that over her many years of life she had seen countless generations fall into the same trap of putting people into categories to be tracked and controlled out of fear. She told Gonzales how her own fear of losing her Diviners led her to create her own Terrigen Crystals; as she explained she quoted Daniel Whitehall's motto of discovery requires experimentation. She explained that although they had succeed in creating crystals, the Diviner metal was stuck inside the Terrigen Mist, making it deadly to humans. With this, she smashed the crystal, causing the mist to wash over Gonzales, slowly petrifying him. Once Gonzales had completely turned to stone and died, Jiaying then ripped Gonzales' gun from him, causing his hand to shatter. She then calmly turned the gun to her own shoulder and fired two shots at herself. The noise of the gunshots alerted everyone nearby who ran to her aid. Jiaying walked out of her office, clutching her bleeding shoulder and told her people that S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to assassinate her. She then told her people that a war had now begun between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D., before collapsing from blood loss as Skye ran to her. Starting a War As Jiaying fell into Skye's arms, she claimed to the Inhumans around her that Robert Gonzales had said that Inhumans needed to be exterminated, before shooting her. She ordered Gordon to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. while she sent Lincoln Campbell to get everyone to safety. When Jemma Simmons volunteered to look at her shoulder, Jiaying refused, citing that S.H.I.E.L.D. had done enough and that the Inhumans had their own healers. Once their people were safe, Campbell returned to her side just as a Quinjet fired down upon them. Having barely survived the explosion, Jiaying accused Skye of allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack them. Jiaying was taken to the healing room and her wounds were treated. Skye asked Lincoln Campbell why her powers were not helping her with the pain, but he informed her that her powers allowed her to heal but she still felt the pain. As tensions raised and Campbell blamed Skye for the attack on their home, Jiaying calmed the situation and took responsibility for not being careful enough. She manipulated Skye by saying that she should feel betrayed by S.H.I.E.L.D., when Skye attempted to argue, Jiaying sent them away claiming to be too weak to discuss the matter any further. Gordon returned to Jiaying's room with a captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he informed her that all Inhumans in need of protection were safe, while the others were all willing to fight for her, as they believed S.H.I.E.L.D. was directly responsible for the attack. Jiaying told him that Lincoln Campbell would fight and she believed Skye would join them as well. Needing to heal, Jiaying placed her hands on the agent's head before using her powers to suck the life force out of him, killing him and healing her body. With her body healed, Skye came to visit her. When she asked how Jiaying was even standing, Jiaying told her she had a good doctor and others had been generous to her. Skye continued to question it, but Jiaying simply claimed it was due to her Inhuman powers. Skye expressed her horror at the recent events and told her that she had spoken to Raina, who had said that more bad things were on the way. Jiaying began attempting to convince Skye that their next action should not be to hide but to fight back against S.H.I.E.L.D.. She handed Skye the necklace that Robert Gonzales had returned to her, and told her to give it back if she decided to fight with them. Jiaying met Raina in the night, and apologised for not believing in her visions; Raina explained that she had not foreseen Jiaying being injured. When Jiaying offered to make Raina an advisor, Raina revealed that as a child her dream was to lead the Inhumans. She told Jiaying that she had seen the future, including Jiaying's plan to wipe out the humans. When Jiaying asked if the plan would succeed, she revealed that the key to success or failure was Skye. When Raina revealed that she would inform the other Inhumans of her plans, Jiaying grew furious and stabbed her in the neck, only to see Skye, who had witnessed the murder. When Skye confronted her mother over the killeing, Jiaying attempted to claim that Raina had threatened her and left her no choice, no matter what she said, Skye realised her plan and worked out that she had murdered Robert Gonzales with the intention of starting a war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans. Jiaying explained that she believed no matter what they did, S.H.I.E.L.D. would always find them and they would never have peace, so they had to strike first so they would have the advantage in war. However, when Skye made it clear that she wanted no part in Jiaying's crusade, she was hit over the head by another Inhuman who locked Skye away before disposing of Raina's body. Taking Over the Iliad Gordon took a team of Inhumans, including Alisha and Lincoln Campbell to the Iliad to take over the ship, capturing or killing any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they find. The mission was a success and soon the ship was taken over. Jiaying was welcomed onto the ship and overlooked her hostages and prepared a batch of Terrigen Crystals to be used in the next stage of her plan. Campbell however warned her that an emergency signal had been sent out to Phil Coulson's base. Jiaying spoke to Anne Weaver and Oliver and ordered them to expand the beacon and invite all other S.H.I.E.L.D. bases to their location. When Oliver bravely refused to help, Jiaying ordered her soldiers to lock him in a small room with several other agents. She then dropped one of the Terrigen Crystals inside the room, causing the deadly Terrigen Mist to engulf their bodies, turning them into stone in a matter of seconds. She then turned to Anne Weaver and once again ordered her to expand the beacon, warning that if she did not, then more agents would suffer the same fate. A Better World When a team of Quinjets were spotting incoming, Jiaying watched their approch from the monitors. When all but one of the Quinjets fell back, Jiaying believed Skye must have escaped a warned them of the attack and sent one of her soldiers to investigate. She then ordered Gordon to take the Terrigen Crystals and execute the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with the Terrigen Mist. As Jiaying ordered for the Crystals to be moved onto a Quinjet, she was confronted by Skye. Before Skye could stop her, Jiaying escaped leaving her to fight Alisha. As Jiaying attempted to escape, she was stopped by Calvin Zabo, who had failed to kill Phil Coulson and had instead teamed up with S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to stop her mission. Zabo tried to convince her to stop and think of the effect her actions were having on their daughter, but Jiaying insisted she was simply trying to protect Daisy from the dangers of the world. Seeing Zabo was a threat, she ordered Gordon to lock him in a room while she continued her escape. Death Once she made it outside, Skye once again attempted to reason with her. Jiaying ordered her men to put the Terrigen Crystals inside the Quinjet while she spoke to Skye, trying to convince her that it was S.H.I.E.L.D. who started this war and they could rule the Inhumans together. Seeing that Skye could not be convince, Jiaying used her power to suck the life-force out of her. However Skye was able to muster the whatever strength she had left and used it to create a shockwave that pushed the Quinjet off the ship and into the sea, causing the Terrigen Crystals to be lost forever. With her plan in ruins, Jiaying once again tried to kill Skye, only for Skye to use her powers to kill her, but they were interrupted by Calvin Zabo, who had escaped and begged them to stop. When Zabo say that they would not stop until one of them was dead, he pulled Jiaying away from their daughter and broke her nerve endings, he then lifted her high in the air and broke her spine, killing her, before breaking down and crying over the body of his beloved wife. Aftermath The property of Jiaying, including all of her books and the genealogy of the Inhumans in Afterlife, was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson gave the books to Andrew Garner to study so that he could create a better psychological profile of Jiaying for their records. | Powers = Jiaying is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman abilities. Life Force Absorption: Jiaying had the ability to absorb the life force of another being by just touching them. *'Longevity:' Jiaying retained her youthful appearance for over 70 years. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Jiaying was able to come back to life with just some scars, when most of her internal organs were removed due to surgery, after her husband stitched her body back together. | Abilities = Bilingualism: Jiaying was fluent in both Chinese and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inhumans Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010) Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Life-Force Absorption